


Inside Out

by yoongisbbydoll



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisbbydoll/pseuds/yoongisbbydoll
Summary: A goofy short story about 7 cute boys trying to work their way around your head.(Fin : 2015.12.20)





	Inside Out

When the buzzer goes off, Bambam screams and wrenches his hands away from the controls before running into the corner. There, he repeats _oh no_ over and over as if it will help with anything. Jackson, who had been standing behind the younger all along, just rolls his eyes because he’d expected something to happen anyways. Yugyeom, who had been sitting in his chair, reading the Deconstructing the Dream Stimulator Volume II, looks up, then immediately covers his face with the book so no one can see him smirking. Jaebum had been in his own quiet corner, writing out the next volume for Yugyeom. He presses two fingers to his temple to stop himself from doing anything brash and uncalledfor then returns to the computer.

 

But then there’s Mark. Mark was supposed to be watching over Bambam because the poor kid can’t control the board on his own. Instead of watching his dongsaeng, he had been writing in his diary. Mark wasn’t even able to complete one sentence before the buzzer had gone off. As always, when it when off, Mark was still as happy as ever--which annoyed Jackson.

 

Jackson didn’t understand how Mark could always be happy no matter what Bambam did to ruin your day. Bambam would hold you back from going on roller coasters because you might not be properly in the seat and fall out and die. Then, one day Mark decided it would be good to go to the bakery down the street to go and finally say hello to that cute guy, but as soon as you saw him, Bambam decided it would be best to go home and weigh the pros and cons before doing anything.

 

This time, it was your first day on a new job. You’d been hired as an editor for a magazine, it was your first _real_ job and everyone was happy for you, except for Bambam. The night before he’d taken Dream Duty so he could make a huge list of all the bad things that could possibly happen. Which he then demanded Jaebum read over breakfast. Meaning that not only were you worried, but so was Bambam.

 

Things took a turn for the worst when you finally settled in for a day of work. Bambam didn’t want to go talk to the boss, but you didn’t understand something on one of the reports and needed the professional opinion of someone higher than you, like your boss. So Mark set the controls to simply go ask him and then return to your desk, but that’s when Mark made the mistake of looking away. It was only for a second, but it was enough time for Bambam to strike. He pulled back on the controls quickly, causing you to trip on air and land right in your boss’ lap. Which wasn’t the best thing to do on your first day.

 

For once in his life, Mark was speechless, something like this had never happened. Mark was always right there making sure your life didn’t get completely messed up by the five others. “Can we say that curse word?” Yugyeom asks from the corner, finally speaking up after almost a week of silence.

 

Everyone’s eyes turn to the youngest and he only shrugs after the group says no at the same time. Mark shakes his head as if to dispel the shock, then his happy demeanor is back. A smile lightens the boy’s face and he rushes to the board.

 

You quickly stand as Mark moves the controls. Joyous Mark, as Jackson likes to call him, makes you brush yourself off then bow to your boss while apologizing profusely. Under his breath, Jackson grumbles, “He’s just going to think worse of us if we keep apologizing like this.”

 

But before your boss can say anything, an orange orbs rolls out of the ports and makes its way through the labyrinth of slides. But it doesn't make it to the main tracks, instead a door opens and the orange memory rolls under the floor towards the core memories. Mark suddenly screams out, abandoning the controls board completely to rush towards the vault in the middle of the room. The orange memory seems to roll in slow motion. The core memory vault rises from the floor and one is pushed out as the now orange core memory replaces it.

 

Mark looks at the abandoned memory that lies on the floor and then glares at the one that has taken the former’s place. “What is this?” Mark screams, pointing at the strange colored memory. “How can this one mistake replace this!” Mark picks up the old core memory and swipes at it. It’s of you when you gave a speech at high school graduation. It was yellow and purple because Mark and Bambam had made sure that you were happy and didn’t mess up on stage. “Bambam, you _replaced_ your own core memory with this! I don’t even know who’s this is supposed to be!”

 

Jackson goes over to Mark to comfort him but Joy doesn’t respond. The usual light of Headquarters has a frown on his face for the first time. The old core memory represents your Academic Island, which begins to crumble from the other side of the glass. All six in the room sit and watch it fall into pit. There’s a muffled banging sound as it hits the bottom and Mark lets one tear fall before wiping the rest away. He holds the old core memory in his hands like one would hold a baby.

 

Suddenly, there’s a roar and a small squeaky voice is calling out, “He-hel-he-hello?”

 

Everyone’s heads and eyes turn to the voice, but they only see half a head of orange hair. Yugyeom groans from his seat and says, “We don’t bite.”

 

The orange haired boy steps out into the open and bows deeply. When he stands straight, everyone studies his face. There’s a bit of smudged charcoal on his eyes and it makes them look cat-like. His smile is straight and white, his teeth all lined up perfectly with not one out of place. His lips are small but full and fit his face. The orange haired boy’s eyebrows fall a bit close but aren’t don’t touch at all, which Mark finds cute--infact they all found it cute.

 

“I’m Shame, but you can call me Youngjae.” the boy says. But then he spins around and covers his face, sighing to himself. He mumbles angrily at himself, “That’s the best name you could come up with, what if they don’t like it? They probably won’t.. oh god this was horrible. Why was _I_ sent?”

 

In the time Youngjae was cursing himself, Mark had made his way over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s nice to meet you Youngjae. I’m Joy, but these goofs call me Mark so you can too.” he says kindly.

 

Youngjae looks at the elder and smiles gratefully. “Who are you calling a fool?” Yugyeom yells from his corner. “Sadness, but I prefer Yugyeom.” The blue haired one says with a wave, but then he’s silent, face already stuffed back into the book.

 

Each emotion calls out who they are and what their name is. When everything is finished, everyone seems happy. Which brings up Mark’s mood.

 

“Wow, I can’t believe we’re getting a new emotion. By now one would have thought that we had it all. But I guess not, right?” Mark says while walking around Youngjae and studying the boy. Youngjae feels like he’s wearing something wrong even though he is simply in skinny jeans and a white shirt. “Well, let me show you around!” beams Mark.

 

Joy drags around Youngjae, pointing out the corner of bookshelves where Yugyeom stays in most of the time. He also points out Jaebum’s computer which he uses to type up the manuals that Yugyeom reads. Mark shows his new friend where they go for the night, except for the person who has Dream Duty. Next is on the opposite side of the control board. It’s the glass windows that show the pit and the Islands of Personality.

 

 

 

There’s Art Island, where a painting is still in its progress on its easel. With trying to find a job and get on your feet after college,  you didn’t have time to focus on artwork. Mark missed seeing the picture paint itself and the island come alive. Next to the painting sat books and empty papers, waiting to be typed on by the typewriter. It usually tapped away whenever you had to edit a piece or wrote for school. This Island had come to life when you were in your teens. You had started writing as a way to express yourself, then it spilled over into painting and that’s when the personality came to be.

 

Next to Art Island is Friendship Island. It was your very first Island because ever since you were young, you could go up to anyone and become friends instantly. The core memory for the island was when you were at a resort and you’d met this one girl you could never forget. You spent the entire week at the pool with her and sometimes you’d even see her at the theme park. From then on, Friendship Island was on from the time you woke up to the time you shut your eyes to sleep. But then in your teenage years, this Island had gone from being alive and bright all the time, to dormant for long periods of times. Mark had feared that it would crumble away but it never did. After high school, when you entered college, it began up again. Sometimes a fuse would blow on the twirling people become of its age, but it still sat there, chugging away slowly but surely.

 

Then there was Academic Island, which was gone, but a new island had already begun to form. From the window Mark and Youngjae could see the small workers dragging in big pieces of something. Mark smiled at the thought of what it could possibly be.

 

The island that most everyone had now a days was Technology Island. On it sat a smartphone that always seemed to be getting messages and notifications, along with a computer and television. Even though Mark didn’t like it, he understood that it kept you connected to the world so he was glad that it was there.

 

Throughout your entire life, you’d loved music. But when Friendship Island became dormant, another sprung to life, Music Island. On it sat band logos and stacks of papers filled with information on these bands. Now that you were older, the Island was almost overflowing. Sometimes workers would have to ask about throwing away from of the things on the Island, but Mark would reassure them there was still space. It made Mark happy that you could appreciate so many music tastes, it made him feel like a proud father.

 

Solace Island, which Mark found the saddest of them all, was last. It sat on the far end, which Mark liked because he didn’t enjoy looking at it. When the going got tough, Solace Island would light up, but not really light up. There was just a simple light in the center of the island that would turn on. Nothing else. But Mark tried to make it happy by saying that the light was what you would see when the suffering ended. It was the light at the end of the tunnel.

 

 

 

Youngjae listened as Mark talked about the memories that built up these islands and what they meant to Mark. It made Youngjae sad to see that Academic Island was gone because of him, but he knew something would replace it and he was happy to see what it would look like.

 

On the side of the window was Bambam’s Panic Attack space. There was a small blanket and headphones for him so he could calm down after bad things happened. Yugyeom thought up the idea after Bambam scrambled into the youngest’s seat when he messed up one of the buttons on the board and you wouldn’t stop hiccuping.

 

Then there was the control board. It was recently been upgraded as a celebration of you getting a job. Mark pointed out what everything did and what Youngjae should do when he was Dream Duty.

 

 

While Mark had shown Youngjae and, Yugyeom had taken over for the day. He’d brought you back to your desk to sulk a bit but still finish up the day’s work.

 

The day ended with Jaebum offering to do Dream Duty. He claimed he needed to finish the next manual for the dongsaeng because he was almost done with the one Jaebum had just given him.

 

Jaebum quietly settles into the control seat and pulled up the computer while everyone settled into bed. But just before Youngjae feel asleep, he thought about how he was excited to be part of the family and he was happy that he would be able to finally understand you.


End file.
